Pokemon Mystery dungeon The legacy of Team Shadows
by kitsune of the night sky
Summary: We all know the typical story. Human becomes a Pokemon for some reason, turns around overcomes many walls in their way save the world. Well Forget the human. Follow Night a Lucario turned Riolu and Rose as they form Team Shadows, and change the rules.


Well here it is my first official story not for a contest.

Like stated in the summary this is a Pokemon Mystery dungeon story bassed in the games of time and darkness and follows that adventures of my Oc Night and Rose the leaders of team shadows.

Kitsune of the night productions proudly pressents to all who wish to read.

Pokemon Mystery dungeon 2 The legacy of Team Shadows.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was nearing sunset, the twilight sky arguing about what color it should be. One half was saying the bark blue of night and if one strained their eye's they could see the first stars of night appearing. The other half was going from yellow to red where it touched the dark blue. The sun was hovering just over the ocean, causing the blue water to sparkle as if made of diamonds. On the edge of a cliff stood a strange tent, it had the head and arms of a Wigglytuff in front of it was a grate covering a hole in the ground. and in front of that grate there was a little brown fox pacing back and fourth. Trying to work up the courage to cross the grate and enter the tent, as was apparent by her muttering. "Come on rose you can do this." She muttered. This was Rose the Eevee, on her back was a stone, her inspiration to enter the tent. Squaring her shoulders Rose padded onto the grate ready to enter the tent.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Came a shout from no where this caused the Eevee to freeze.

"Who's foot print?" Another voice shouted and Rose looked all around trying franticly to figure out where the voices where coming from.

"The footprint is Eevee's! The foot print is Eevee's!" the first voice exclaimed. This proved to be to much for Rose as she jumped backwards with a squeak of fright. The Eevee stumbled a little as she hit the ground again. Roses face went from fright, to shame, to depression in a matter of three seconds. Small tears formed upon the edges of Roses soft blue eye's.

"I'm such a coward." She muttered ashamed of herself. with a bump the stone bounced froward from her back to be caught in her fore paws. she looked it over the strange design catching her attention and sparking her imagination as it always did. Seeing what it could be a part of, or what treasures she would find in the search for answers. "I thought that bringing my personal treasure along would inspire me." once again Rose traced the design with her eye's. "I want to know what you go to. I just know that you go to something big, but i can't even get inside the guild." Rose sighed as she set the relic fragment upon her back again. With one last look at the tent, the Eevee turned and padded softly down the stairs towards her new destination, completely unaware of the Koffing and zubat that came out of the bushes behind her.

"That Eevee, she had something, something of value." The Koffing statted.

"So shall we snatch it?" The zubat asked, an evil crackle escaping her lips.

"Yes, and if That eevee or any one elts get's in our way. no one will hear from them for a while, if ever." The koffing laughed as he and the zubat followed the Eevee.

Rose padded down enjoying the feeling of the beach sand under her paws. However she still couldn't get her failure to get into and join the guild out of her mind. "I promised my self that i would join today!" she reminded her self. With a sigh Rose looked out upon the ocean. She blinked, then her expression brightened up. The Krabby where out, and blowing bubbles that, in the light of the setting sun, reflected all the colors of the rainbow. As the bubbles floated through the air, their color changed, causing the air to be filled with an army of clolors, constantly changing, never the same way twice. And behind all of that, the ocean, not only reflecting the half of the sun that was up, but sparkling as if it's surface was made of diamonds. "I forgot, The Krabby families always come out at this time and blow bubbles. Rose started to settle down then froze, her ears swiveled as she looked around, she could have sworn she heard something. Seeing nothing, the Eevee got comfortable and looked across the water and bubbles float lazily through the air. She giggled as one popped upon her nose. Once again her ears swiveled as the giggle died in her throat. This time Rose stood up and looked around carefully. There! It sounded like a groan. Who ever it was, they had to be near by, or as loud as an Onix, to be heard over the sounds of the ocean lapping up against the beach. Another groan this time allowing Rose to lock on the direction it was coming from, turning she darted down the beach. Her eye's locked upon a small figure laying on the beach, The water gently lapping against it's small form. Who ever it was it looked like they had washed up in the storm from the night before. Rose reached the Pokemon and rolled him over. A gasp escaped her lips. it was a white Riolu, attached to his shoulders was a blue cape with a strange symbol upon it, looking closer the Riolu had the same symbol etched onto both of his shoulders. On the Riolus fore paws where gray gloves with a hole in the back revealing the bone. Roses eye's where drawn to the bones as they where as black as the night sky. Rose put both her forepaws on the Riols shoulder and shook him. "Come on, Please wake up!" Rose pleaded as she did the next thing that came to mind when the Riolu didn't wake. A loud smack filled the air. Rose had slapped the Riolu as hard as she could, leaving a rather large welt. this however got the desired effect at the Riolu started to stir, rose hastily put her paw back down on the sand as gold eye's revealed themselves, searching lost and confused. "Are you ok?" Rose asked causing the Riolus eye's to focus upon her. "Thank Mew you're ok. I was worried about you." The Rolu sat up and was about to stand when Rose restrained him. "You're hurt, though if you went through the storm last night, you are one tough Riolu." Said Riolu's eye's widened as he shook his head violently enough to shake sand out of the dence dreadlocks on the back of his head. "You're not a Riolu?" Rose asked getting a nod. "Then what are you?" The Eevee asked. all she had time to see was the Riolus eye's flash white before she was hit with a strange feling, she braced as it she was being attacked. when it passed Rose gasped. "You're suposed to be a Lucario?" The Riolu nodded a grin on his face "You sure look like Riolu to me." The Riolu growled before noticing something. he was about Eye level with the Eevee he should have been looking down at her, even while sitting. Standing The Riolu looked himself over and froze. not only had he de-evolved. but his cape and gloves had changed to fit. "Excuse me." The Riolu turned his attention back to Rose. "What's your name?" The Riolu turned his gaze to the slowly darkening skys. his eye's flashed as he pointed to where it was now clearly night. Once again the feeling hit Rose, and once again she had to brace her self. Another gasp escaped her lips. "Night?" A nod was her only response. Rose shook her head, trying to figure out how she was learning all this with out the Riolu ever saying a word. "Night, well my name is Rose." Night noded to acknowledge. "Do you have any idea how you got here?" A shake of the head was her response. "Ok then Night, i may not know how you got here, or why you're a Riolu but...." Rose was interrupted as she was slammed into from behind. Not only was the Relic fragment knocked off her back but Rose was sent flying. Rose braced expecting to hit rock or sand, what she wasn't expecting was a pair of arms to encircle her while she hit soft fur. Looking up Rose found herself looking into Night's gold eye's as he set her down. Night glared at the Zubat. He had seen every thing and was sure that the bat pokemon had slammed into Rose intentionally. "Hey what's your problem!?" Rose demanded looking at the Zubat.

"Heh heh heh, sorry i wasn't looking where i was going." Zubat crackled, her voice dripping with so much venom that night was surprised he couldn't smell it.

"Forgive my friend, she's a cluts, it's any wonder she manages to stay air born." The Koffing told the two while he laughed at Roses misfortune.

"Ooooo. What's this?" Zubat asked as she fluttered over to pick up Roses relic fragment in her feet.

"Hey leave that alone!" Rose exclaimed darting forward to save her relic fragment. A crack resounded through the air as Koffing slammed into Rose with a vicious tacke. Rose screamed as she was sent flying , night leaped to intercept her but Rose's momentum sent him flying backwards, right into the rock's on the edge of the ocean. Night winced yet not a sound escaped his fangs as he felt blood flowing down his back, little streams who's damn that kept the precious red liquid of life inside had been sliced open by the sharp edges of the rocks.

"Finders Keepers!" Zubat exclaimed as she and the Koffing took off.

"No!" Rose started to cry. "Not my personal treasure." a paw found it's way to her shoulder, Rose looked up at the confused eye's of Night, yet, now that Rose looked closer. she could see caring. "The relic fragment, was my personal treasure, and my inspiration to jo...try and join the Explorer Guild." Night noted the stumble in her sentence but let it slide for now. "I need to get it back!" The Eevee took off then paused when she realized Night hadn't moved. Said Riolu was busy examining the holes in his cape. Once again tears formed upon the edges on Roses soft blue eye's making the world swim before her, just like the sea that Rose had been looking out upon before this started. Turning she pursued Zubat and Koffing. The Koffing must have been stupid or something, sure both didn't touch the ground to leave a normal trail, but his stench was the trail, and their trail lead right to the beach cave. Rose paused as she looked at the enterance. This was the only Mystery dungeon she was allowed to go into, namely because it was the closest, and she had to survive somehow. How ever with Koffing and Zubat in their, who knew what new traps they had layed. Rose closed her eye's shivering in fear. Then something brushed against her. The Eevee opened her her eye's to see blue in front of her, as it moved on, Rose could finally make out what it was. "Night?" she asked as the Riolu started to enter the cave. He paused and turned to look at Rose. Night looked back into the beach cave, then to Rose and gestured into the cave. The Eevee let out a cry of joy as she scampered after Night.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well how do you all like it? This is my first oficial story on

well the sun is chasing the night away, and that meens i vanish with it.

see you all later.


End file.
